Stupid Mario World
Stupid Mario World, shortened sometimes as SMW, is an American fantasy comedy web series parody of the Super Mario franchise and sequel to the Stupid Mario Brothers and a prequel to the events of The Plumber Knight Returns, created by Rich Alvarez and Chris Muller. The first episode aired on November 20, 2015. A 10-episode second season aired on June 24, 2016. Stupid Mario Brothers: Legacy, originally called Stupid Mario World Season 3, aired December 9th, 2017. It takes place after season 2. Synposis Stupid Mario World tells the story of Mario and Luigi as they move back to the real world permanently, following the events of Stupid Mario Brothers. The Mario Brothers are visited by other characters such as Daisy, Scott Masterson, Wario, Yoshi, and Squall of the Final Fantasy series; with these new friends, almost every day in the real world becomes an adventure. Episodes Season One: Return to the Real World # "Stupid Mario World Episode 1" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 2" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 3" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 4" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 5" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 6" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 7" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 8" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 9" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 10" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 11" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 12" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 13" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 14" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 15" Stupid Mario World Season Two : The Multiverses Collide # "Stupid Mario World Episode 16" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 17" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 18" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 19" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 20" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 21" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 22" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 23" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 24" # "Stupid Mario World Episode 25" Cast * Richard Michael Alvarez as Mario/Merlin/UPS/Mario 64 /Plumber Knight/Himself * Chris Muller as Luigi/Donkey Kong (Episode 2)/Nox Decious * Scott Otter as Scott Masterson * Julian Petruzzelli as Solid Snake * Jacqueline Alvarez as Daisy/Herself * Eric Porter as Donkey Kong * Claudia Stelmach as Pauline * Matthew Thomas Provencal as Wario/Donkey Kong (Stupid Mario World Ep 7) * Doug Orofino as John the lawyer/Waluigi * Kevin Chamberlain as Yoshi (as Kazumi Totaka) * Crystal Ong as Yoshi (Stunts/Legacy) * Tim Muller as Ness * Nick Lunetta as Squall Leonhart * Sabrina Smart as Linkle * Tina Bird as Princess Rosalina * Garrett Allen as Wrathnar/Omega/Alpha * Erin Henderson as Mona * Angeline Khoo as Princess Zelda * Joel Edelman as IRS guy Trivia * Every set of 5 episodes have their own unique plot that spans throughout those 5 episodes. The first set focuses on Scott Masterson and the Mario Bros trying to get $25,000, the second set focuses on the return of Wario and dealing with the arrival of Squall Leonhart, and the third set focuses on Linkle, the reincarnated Hero of Time, and a new villain named Wrathnar, who is revealed to be Ganondorf's son. * This series is the third canon follow-up to Stupid Mario Brothers. ** The first was Stupid Pokemon Friends, following Brock and Professor Oak's adventures in Kanto following SMB, ''though it was canceled after the first episode due to tensions between the cast members. ** The second was ''Super Mario: The Plumber Knight Returns, following an aged Mario, 30 years after ''SMB ''and 20 years after Luigi's death. It aired for 2 seasons before being canceled due to low viewership and the high budget/production problems making it. * Unlike previous series, the production of a ''SMW ''season is divided into filming blocks, each usually filming around 5-6 episodes. This is due to a lack of time to shoot all 15 episodes in straight order, and due to the availability of actors being difficult to manage, resulting in filming more episodes with a reduced cast. ** This was also due to certain actors being available for only one block of filming, Scott Otter for the first one, Matt Provencal for the second, and presumably Sabrina, Tina, and Garret for the third and final one. ** Erin Henderson happened to be in town when they were filming on the series, allowing her to make a cameo appearance as Mona. * The series has been planned up to a potential 5-season run as with the original series if the show continues getting interest/funds from the fans Category:Other Shows Category:Stupid Mario Brothers